


Precious Prism

by Seal_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Angst, Bad Dumbledore, Bottom Harry, Character Deaths, Child Abuse, Dominant Tom Riddle, Dursley Abuse worse than cannon, Fluff, Good sorta dark side, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Manipulations and Betrayal, Mpreg, OOCness galore!, Romance, Sane Voldemort, Sexy Times, Switch Severus Snape, Torture, Underage - Freeform, Violence, character bashing (light side), dead dove do not eat, more tags to come, mothering Bella
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_Potter/pseuds/Seal_Potter
Summary: During Voldemort's resurrection, things go pearshaped. An inheritance is revealed, a mother summoned, and two dark and dominant men are summoned by an ancient being long thought lost.  How are two dark and dominant men able to convince a sweet innocent being that they belong together when their pasts say otherwise. Come on the journey where a sweet innocent Harry Potter wraps up a Dark Lord and Dungeon Bat with his puppy eyes, sweet giggles and constant need for cuddling all the while protesting greatly.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Tom Riddle/Severus Snape
Comments: 52
Kudos: 599





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LivingDeaDGirl244](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingDeaDGirl244/gifts).



> Notes: I was given a prompt that sounded fun by LivingDeaDGirl244... 
> 
> Full prompt: “In the wizardry world there a beings call Preciouses, sweet submissive and adorable ticklish Voldermort and his mate Snape always wanted one enters Harry, Harry was the strong chosen one he puts on a brave face but is abused and exhausted at the Forth Year graveyard he is revealed as a Precious so after being healed and then tickled torture, he's kidnap by Voldermort and trying to resist surrendering to them and to himself”
> 
> A/N~I will probably change a few things up from the prompt to make it work. There will be no established relationship, the full relationship will develop within the fic itself. This will be AU, I will borrow largely from cannon, but where I do not explain the differences, assume cannon in most cases. This will be an end of fourth year fic as requested. Some cannon differences, not sure if I will need it or not, but Room of Requirement has been found so Harry can use it if needed. Dursley abuse will be worse than cannon so be warned! Dumbledore is bad. Bellatrix and Lestranges never went to Azkaban, they were never caught. They went into hiding, and had associations with the Malfoy family, so Bella is insane, but not as insane as in cannon due to not being exposed to dementors. Voldemort’s rebirth will take place on halloween 1994, instead of June for date purposes of this fic. I’ll add to this A/N about cannon issues as it arises during the writing process. So I don’t get a flood of comments or complaints about cannon. I will twist cannon to suit my needs for this story, so I ask that you just throw cannon out the window and read with that thought in mind. And characters will be OOC, especially Harry and Bella. POV will change and probably often. 
> 
> Precious beings - small, elfin, androgenous appearance, capable of bearing children. Mates are discovered when the precious calls them to him. All precious beings are male. Precious beings will always have two dominant males, a protective feature designed by magic. Any precious being, with access to their heritage and magic, if in pain, their scream can bring any magical being or person to their knees, it can also create a familial call/bond when it occurs if the being is in need of one. If being heritage is bound, it can only be released through the original caster or through intense magical pain. They are submissive in nature and very sensitive to touch of any kind.
> 
> There will be no set update schedule. I don't update any of my stories on schedule because my muse does not keep a schedule. Sorry. But I never abandon any work... But since this is a bit of a new veer from my normal deep thinking Harry, I hope you enjoy.

Voldemort watched as Harry bowed for their impromptu duel, he could not wait to teach the boy a lesson. It was his time to prove to himself, his followers and this boy that there was no longer a threat to his power. He would finally defeat this boy. He almost felt relieved that it would be over soon. When he cast his first spell, it was with complete glee, the pain curse would make the boy less resistant and defiant. What he did not expect was the unusual way the spell was affecting the boy. Instead of intense, all-consuming, body curling pain, there were lights and magical bubbles coming from the boy. The boy was writhing in pain, but not the same nerve ending pain from the cruciatus that everyone else experienced. Voldemort moved closer, the spell already ended, his curiosity getting the better of him. Then the boy lit up like a Christmas tree and everyone could see magical binds on the boy’s chest and head. Voldemort was quick to recognize the signs of bindings breaking and cast a shield charm over the boy to contain any magical backlash. He narrowed his eyes wondering what exactly was happening. It wasn’t until the green bind of a heritage broke and a flash of gold that he understood. 

It was something he had not concerned himself with for over 30 years. When the flash died down, Voldemort was looking at Harry Potter with new eyes. The boy was paler, his ears had shaped to points, his face softened and smoothed to a more androgynous look, his hair lengthened and straightened into silk waves on the ground, lips plumped into perfection. 

Voldemort was staring at an unbound Precious. A being that he had believed no longer existed except in myth and legend. All his previous desires from long ago re-emerged. He had wanted to be called to one of these beings after reading about them. They were so loving, soft, and submissive, the complete opposite of himself. When they loved, it was forever and completely. It was said to be the most beautiful bond to belong to one of them. Since he had never been truly loved, Voldemort had longed for that kind of love for himself.

In an instant, a wail of pain brought Voldemort out of his thoughts and he could not control his own body. He fell to his knees in empathy for the suffering of the boy before him. Everyone in the graveyard fell to their knees, for such was the power of a Precious who was in pain. 

Voldemort crawled towards Harry then, needing to reach the being who was thrashing around trying to rip out his own hair. Voldemort reached the boy and climbed behind his shield and held him. Keeping the boy’s hands pinned as the scream became even louder. New hands added a gentle touch to Harry’s forehead and Voldemort looked up to see one of his most loyal followers, Bellatrix Lestrange, trying to soothe the boy with light touches and soft murmurs. He was surprised to see tear tracks on her face. 

Voldemort watched as the unbinding was snapping away at other charms that were on the boy’s head, and the wailing of pain just got louder. Both he and Bella continued to soothe and gently touch the boy. When the final binding snapped, they were enveloped in pure white light inside the shield. It receded slowly until it was focused on Harry’s eyes, just pure white, no pupil, no green. Then Harry sighed, “Tom Riddle… Severus Snape.” and then he went limp in Voldemort’s arms, eyes fluttering closed.

It was over, the shield melted away. Voldemort felt something stir within him. Hope. He had been called. But, it was his human name that was called, not his self-created name. Voldemort looked up at his followers, many knew his previous name, so they understood. 

“Lucius, go get Severus. He has been called.” Voldemort commanded.

Lucius bowed his head, then stood and disapparated. He melted into place under the stands of the Quidditch pitch and maneuvered among the crowds slowly until he found Severus sitting just above the other Slytherins. He sat down quietly, leaned forward and whispered to Draco first. “Your mother is fine, I am just saying she is ill to get Severus.” Lucius felt Draco nod minutely and turned towards Severus.

“Severus, I need your expertise, Narcissa had taken ill. Please come with me, it should only take an hour or so and you can return.” Lucius informed the dour man.

Severus nodded and stood. He followed Lucius out of the stands quietly. He noted Dumbledore watching.

“Do I need to bring a fever reducer as well for Narcissa?” Severus asked a bit louder than he usually would.

“No, she has no fever, I believe it is just her stomach that ails her, you know how sensitive she is to food.” Lucius supplied.

“Good, I have those potions already on my person.” Severus stated loudly. He noted Dumbledore went back to watching the maze out of his peripheral vision. When they made it away from the crowds, Lucius started walking them towards the gates to give him time to explain before they apparated to the graveyard.

“Severus, I am not really taking you to Narcissa. Something has happened.” Lucius started.

“I know the Dark Lord has risen, Lucius, my mark burned, I don’t know why I was not summoned, but I assume he did not want my cover blown so he sent you.” Severus interjected.

“True, but not completely. You have been called, Severus.” Lucius replied.

“That is what I just said,” Severus said confused. Lucius was talking in circles.

“You have been called, not by the Dark Lord, but by Harry Potter,” Lucius corrected.

Severus froze. Of all the idiot things in the world, Harry was no longer in the maze. Shit, he would have to do some fancy talking and what in the name of Hades did Lucius mean he was called, by Harry Potter no less. Nothing was making any sense. He felt Lucius’ hand on his arm and looked back up at the blond man.

“I don’t understand.” Severus stated bluntly.

“Harry was needed for our Lord's resurrection. I do not know the specifics, I just know he was there when we were called. We were to witness a duel between the two. But something happened. Harry Potter is not what he seemed to be. Harry Potter is a Precious.” Lucius exclaimed.

Severus stopped walking once again to look at his friend, trying to discern the sincerity. For the first time in a long time, he was not seeing the Malfoy mask, he was seeing true emotion and that scared Severus, something truly out of the ordinary must have happened for this to occur. But how could Harry Potter be a Precious? The boy had none of the characteristics, everything about the boy screamed James Potter, from his attitude to his arrogance to his recklessness. 

Lucius could see the confusion and turmoil in his friend's demeanor. He too would have been confused if he had not witnessed it all.

“He was bound, Severus. In many ways, I do not know all the bindings, but he was bound and it was broken tonight. Come, see for yourself.” Lucius offered his arm to his friend.

Severus took the arm and let the sucking sensation take him over. He landed in a graveyard filled with people standing and watching. Never in a thousand years did Severus think to witness such a sight. The Dark Lord, in the most disgusting of forms, was on the ground cradling what looked to be the Potter boy, Bellatrix was kneeling and petting the boy’s head. Strangest of all is that Potter no longer looked like Potter.

Severus approached slowly and took in the features. He could see the Potter features, but they were softened. The hair no longer unruly, the skin no longer tanned, he was finally the perfect blend of both parents, and fully himself. Who could have bound the boy and covered his appearance so much. There was only one person who could have known what Harry was, only one person who could have cast the spell to reveal the mates the boy would have had, one person who would have known before anyone else…

“Dumbledore.” Severus hissed the word with so much hatred building up inside. It would mean the man knew what Harry was and decided to subvert the being inside the boy, but not only that, ruin all relations to the mates.

Voldemort looked up at Severus when the man spoke.

“What do you mean, Severus?” Voldemort asked, while still stroking the boy’s arm.

“Think about it. Who would have had access to the boy from a very early age, early enough to know what he was? Dumbledore was always with the Potters after Harry was born. He would have known immediately what Harry was. He would also have known who Harry’s mates were to be by simply casting the spell to reveal them. And with his hatred of all things Slytherin, do you think he would have let that happen?” Severus explained.

“Fuck!” it was Bella who whispered the curse now. 

They both looked at her with curious expressions. 

“The prophecy, the raids on Dark families, it was all done to coerce you, my lord, to go after your mate. But because he was your mate, that is why he survived and you were cursed to roam without a body for 13 years. Anyone who harms their mate is cursed for an unlucky 13 years.” Bellatrix responded.

Voldemort let that information sink in. Incredible guilt flooded him, something he had never felt in his entire life. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back up at Severus, the man who would also be his mate.

“We will find a way to fix this, but first, and I mean no disrespect, you are hideous. I will not share my bed with you like this. I am sure Harry would not be able to either.” Severus explained bluntly, there was no use sugar-coating it.

“He called me Tom, not Voldemort, Tom. That is who he wants as his mate, not Voldemort. I will figure out what went wrong with the ritual and fix it. I was not supposed to be this.” Voldemort replied while letting his hand indicate his warped body.

Bella hissed out something, and then shifted Harry’s sleeve higher and cursed again, “LOOK!”

Severus and Voldemort quickly turned and saw what she was pointing at. There were dozens of small raised scars that looked like circles, Voldemort did not know what could cause such a mark, but Severus Snape did. He had his own set, not as many, but he still had a few he had yet to get rid of on his own arm. Severus pulled up his own sleeve and matched the burns, they were identical.

“What did this!” Voldemort hissed out pointing to both Severus’ arm and Harry’s… Who marked his mates?

“They are cigarette burns, a particularly vicious muggle abuse technique, where they take a hot cigarette and put it out on your skin to teach you a lesson.” Severus replied, trying to hide the bitterness in his voice.

Voldemort reached up and feathered a finger across one on Severus’ arm and then to Harry’s arm.

“Who?” Voldemort’s voice was filled with rage.

“My father, but he is dead, I killed him myself.” Severus confided.

“Good, but who would do this to Harry?” Voldemort was equally pleased and pissed, pleased that Severus killed his tormentor, pissed that someone would hurt Severus and Harry both. He knew it was hypocritical since just a few hours ago he was bent on hurting Harry as well, but that was due to misinformation and now that he knew, he would never hurt Harry again.

“I honestly do not know,” Severus replied, concerned that he did not know anything true about the boy that was to be his mate.

“Everyone, depart… I will call for you later, I must see to our Precious.” Voldemort called out to the followers who were still watching everything, “Not a word, I will have your vows to not speak of this to anyone.” 

Every follower still standing, made their vows one by one. They approached, knelt, offered their vow and then left. Then it was only Lucius, Severus, Bella, Wormtail and the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord picked up Harry, cradling him to his chest. He asked Bella to take Severus to Malfoy Manor to have Narcissa there to heal Harry. They would do a full diagnostic so they could confirm it was Albus Dumbledore who had cast the spells. And they would heal the boy of whatever ailed him.

Wormtail left with Severus so that he could be watched and then his memories viewed so they could see where he went wrong with the ritual. The Dark Lord followed with Lucius. When they arrived a house-elf met them in the entryway and guided them towards a first-floor guest room. The room was large and opulent as were all rooms on the first floor. Bella was standing near the bed fidgeting and Narcissa was also waiting for them.

“You can go, Bella,” The Dark Lord stated as he lay Harry in the bed.

“I cannot. I heard him, my lord. His pain called out to me. He needs a mother’s care. I felt it, I cannot leave him.” Bella whimpered out. She had felt the call so deeply when she had heard Harry’s cry of pain. It was as if her dead heart had lept within her and she needed to respond to the pain within the boy. It was a mother’s love that blossomed in her, a love she thought long dead with the infant that had died at the hands of an order member long ago.

Voldemort had heard of such a call from a Precious in the texts he had read, he would not deny the boy what he needed. He stripped the boy of his clothing, down to his briefs, and they all gasped at the number of pale scars that littered the boy’s small and pale form.

Narcissa stepped forward and cast the deep diagnostic spell. They all expected a short parchment, but what appeared was longer than either had really ever seen.

It listed all the spells cast on Harry Potter since birth, and all the major injuries he had sustained in his life.

Shortly after his birth, Albus Dumbledore's spells for the mate link was cast, followed by the binding of Harry’s inheritance as a Precious, a binding of the boy’s magical core, and a binding on his appearance. There was a blood glamor placed shortly before the boy had turned 6 months old. Then they saw the blood sacrifice spell inadvertently cast by his mother’s death, followed by Voldemort’s own killing curse. What stunned them all were the rest of the spells that same night. Mind spells to warp Harry’s true nature. Spells that made him refuse to submit, reckless, distracted, depressed, and gullible. This enraged all who were intending to help him. They moved on to the damage and injuries. The name Vernon Dursley appeared often next to the more severe injuries from broken bones, to lacerations to concussions. Petunia Dursley a few times associated with the cigarette burns, regular burns, and bruising. There was a Dudley Dursley associated with a few more minor injuries and whoever Ripper was listed for the scars from gashes and tearing on Harry’s legs. No name associated with the malnutrition that showed up as it could not attribute it to a person, but it was listed every year after 1981. Also listed was damage to Harry’s cornea due to prolonged exposure to darkness.

Narcissa made a list of potions for Severus to brew or give her. He handed her what he had on him at the moment. A nutrient potion, a bone repairing potion and sleeping draught that should keep him sleeping until they had him healed. Severus would need to brew the more potent advanced nutrient potion, Scar removing paste, corneal correction potion, growth enhancement potion and several internal damage healing potions. The malnutrition would have left some of his internal organs diminished. Severus used all of his occlumency skills to keep his emotions hidden. He felt guilty that he had been so blinded by his past hatred of James Potter, that he had not seen the issues Harry had been suffering from. It should not have mattered who his parents were, Severus should have afforded Harry the care he gave all his students. He knew part of the blame rested on Albus’ shoulders, but his own blindness was his own burden to carry.

Voldemort on the other hand was livid with rage and his red eyes blazed. His fear had been a weakness that Dumbledore had played upon. He had reacted instead of using his mind to look into the validity of the prophecy. He had not only failed his mate, but he had failed all the people that he had led. He did not give his best, instead, he had let his own insecurities cloud his judgment and now he had lost 13 years. 13 years that Albus was able to demonize him to the public, 13 years to gain more support against him. He lifted his hand and brushed his fingers through Harry’s silky hair and promised he would not let his fears rule him again, he would not fail his mates.

Once everyone but Severus, Voldemort and Bella had left, Voldemort looked up at Severus.

  
“What a mess we have. We have a mate, who hates and fears us both. I have done nothing but hurt him due to my own insecurities. How are we going to fix this?” Voldemort asked. 

“We treat him as best as we can, and try to earn his trust and affection. Even if all his interactions with me were related to spells, there had to be a bit of who Harry really is in there somewhere. I may never have admitted it, but he was intelligent, so I expect once things are explained, I think he will surprise us. With how he was raised, we may hit roadblocks, even with the depressive spell broken, he may still experience negative self-thoughts.” Severus responded.

“Albus certainly encouraged and colored his views on both of us to the most negative extremes.” Voldemort muttered.

“He does not know me. So maybe I can help, since we have had no negative interactions.” Bella countered while still staring down at the small young man. She scooted on the bed and pulled Harry into her arms and stroked his hair.

Severus knew he could not go back to Hogwarts. Harry would be missing, and that meant Albus would be trying to find out everything that had happened as he had seen Severus leaving with Lucius. He called a house-elf and had it pack up his rooms at the castle and bring everything back to Malfoy Manor for him to sort through. He also sent off his resignation letter, it was short to the point and left no reason for his leaving. He wanted to devote as much time to healing Harry as possible. With his vow still in place for Harry’s protection, he could do nothing less. Though his own guilt for not protecting the boy from the abuse was still eating him.

Severus set everything up in the potions lab that he used every now and then. He started several cauldrons at once after he had all the ingredients prepared for each potion and weighed out. They were organized by step near each cauldron so nothing would be left to chance and each potion would be brewed to perfection. Severus would not allow himself to mess any of them up.

Voldemort on the other hand was tearing through Wormtail’s memory trying to find out where he went wrong, but could not see anything. It was only after Bella and Lucius were told what the ritual was and what it entailed that Bella chuckled and said she knew exactly what was wrong.

“The ritual was performed exactly as it should have been, the only problem is Harry is your mate. No matter if he was spelled against you, as your mate, his blood would still never qualify as ‘blood of the enemy’. We will have to find something to reverse the effects and change it to the blood of the mate.” Bella explained.

So while Severus was working on healing potions, Narcissa was meticulously healing Harry, Lucius and Voldemort were working to correct the misapplication of the blood from the ritual. All the while, Harry slept peacefully for the first time in his short life. 

The side of the light, on the other hand, was scrambling trying to figure out what happened to Harry Potter. After almost a day went by and no champion emerged the victor, the judges had used the charms inlaid in the maze to find that only two champions were found within the structure. Both died from various obstacles. Krum was half-eaten by an acromantula when they located his body, and Flur had been strangled by the creeping vines. They could not locate the bodies for Harry Potter or Cedric Diggory, nor could they find the Goblet of Fire. No tracking spell used could locate their whereabouts either. The only person who was not completely frantic was Moody, but his calm was attributed to his Auror training. Albus Dumbledore knew something was not right, but he had no information to go on to point to whether Harry Potter was alive or dead, or if he had even left Hogwarts. The only clue was the missing Goblet of Fire. Due to its own inherent magic, there was no way to track its location.

The school carried on as normal, though there was a dark cloud that followed the students and teachers. The newspapers were having a field day declaring the Triwizard tournament a complete fail as they assumed all the champions had perished during the last task. The public was calling for a funeral to Honor the Boy Hero. Albus put it off stating they still had to locate his body. He knew he could not put it off for long, but the Aurors were now going through every creature in the maze to see if they could locate the missing champions in the digestive tracts of the various beasts. Though even that would end up with no conclusions as they could not locate any human evidence except Victor Krum. So they concluded, Harry and Cedric must have been exploded or liquified by the erumpent, this left no trace of a body if dispatched in such a way. Albus though was not completely sure, but he was not unconvinced either. It was the sudden departure of Severus Snape and the resignation that made him unsure.

If Harry had died in the maze, as his mate, Severus would no longer feel tethered to the school, but at the same time, if he knew where the boy was, he most likely would only return once he had successfully rescued the boy. Albus would write and see if he could get more information out of him, he needed to be sure about what happened to the boy. So he wrote a prodding letter laced with compulsions to encourage Severus to reveal the real reasons for his departure. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N - If anyone is wondering, Severus will be dominant for Harry, but submissive to Tom. Tom will be OOC a bit to ensure that there can be a relationship between the three, but he is still dark and even though there will be fluff in the relationship, to others he will still be the Dark Lord. Just FYI.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!

Harry’s body was almost completely healed after two weeks. He still had about a month’s worth of potions left to continue strengthening his bones and fixing the malnutrition inside his body. Severus had all the potions done and ready by the first week. Voldemort had been with Lucius and Bella creating the reversal rune ritual to fix the issue with using his mate’s blood. They were set to complete the ritual the next day. Voldemort wanted his snake visage gone before they woke Harry. Bella had taken to sleeping in Harry’s bed each night while holding him and whispering caring words over and over until she had fallen asleep. Both Severus and Voldemort, took time separately to visit Harry. Even though he was asleep, they both talked softly to him while stroking his hair.

The only spanner in the works was the return of Barty Jr. who left Hogwarts as soon as the end of term was done. He was subdued by Severus for trying to curse Harry since he had yet to be told about what happened. A house-elf directed him to Harry’s room since that was where Voldemort was, and Severus was also there administering nutrient potions. Barty entered the room and only saw Severus and Harry and had a Crucio on the tip of his tongue when Severus cut the man down and bound him before a word could so much as stutter out. Voldemort had a house-elf put him in a room and lock it down until he could educate the man.

To say Barty was conflicted was an understatement. He was overjoyed that his Lord had returned, but to have Harry Potter as a mate was unfathomable to him. The boy did not deserve his Lord. He would find ways to separate them if at all possible, so instead he pretended to accept Potter’s place and bowed to his Lord’s wishes for now.

Severus had only returned the Headmaster’s letter saying that there was nothing left at Hogwarts for him and that he wanted privacy. The wards had thankfully stripped the letter of all magic, but Severus had gotten the list of spells associated when the letter arrived. He was able to formulate an appropriate response. He had not said directly but hinted that any further contact would not be appreciated. So with that out of the way, he made sure his full attention was on helping Voldemort with the ritual. They figured adding his blood as the second mate would propel the magic to accept Harry’s blood with the reversal rune as mate blood instead of an enemy. 

So Voldemort found himself standing in the middle of a rune circle, drawn with his and Severus’ blood mixed together with the ritual herbs for the paste. Lucius and Severus were in attendance to lend their magic to fuel the outer runes, while Voldemort fueled the inner runes. While they chanted, Voldemort knelt facing west as he touched the rune sequence to his right first, then the ones on the left. He then stood, faced east and pressed his magic into the middle rune sequence. Then he banished his clothing, laid face down on the stone floor and closed his eyes. He could feel the magic building and swirl and pulsing around him. Once it coalesced into a ball it then fell and entered him from his back, and the screaming began.

Bella was trying to hold Harry down as the boy was screaming in absolute pain, but her strength could not contain the magic that gently forced her away. She was pinned to the bed and could only watch as Harry rose, eyes open, but pure white, walked out of the room. Only once he was past the doorway was she able to move and follow. The boy clad only in white boxers moved as if he were barely walking, but simply floating along the corridors. She could not seem to get within reaching distance to grab him. But then the door to the ritual room was opened and she heard the screaming intensify as another voice was added to the mix. She watched as both Lucius and Severus were startled by Harry’s entrance. The boy’s magic kept all of them from reaching for him.

No one spoke as they watched Harry glide over the rune circle, all the while Voldemort’s body writhed in the middle of it. Harry stopped and knelt. He rolled the pain-filled form over, placed both his hands on the man’s heart and a flash of intense white light flashed for a moment, but then dulled. Harry’s whole body was surrounded in the dulled white glow that seemed to be pulsing with the beat of the younger man’s heart. Then they watched as Harry’s wrist slit open without a spell being cast and Harry pressed it to Voldemort’s shaking mouth. The room was silenced as soon as Harry’s blood started to flow.

“Drink the blood willingly given, drink and revive your soul. For you cannot come to me so broken, I cannot accept while I am tainted. Purify yourself, to purify me.” Harry’s voice was almost otherworldly.

Voldemort’s mouth opened and the blood flowed freely for a moment, while everyone watched. Then Severus noticed a dark shadow mixing with the ruby of Harry’s blood as it was flowing into Voldemort. When the shadow had dissipated, the cut healed itself, and Harry raised his hands and started tracing his fingers into an unknown pattern. A shiny diadem appeared, and a similar shadow slipped out into Voldemort’s still open mouth. The diadem clattered in a crumpled mess onto the stone floor. Then a cup appeared and Bella jumped as she witnessed another shadow leak out and into her Lord. The cup also crumpled as it fell to the floor. A locket appeared followed by a ratty looking house-elf who squealed but stood watching the darkness leak out of the locket with tears in it’s eyes as it watched the locket shrivel in on itself. A ring finally appeared next to the locket and another sliver of darkness flowed into the Dark Lord. The ring shriveled, but the stone remained intact. The stone rose and floated to Harry, who gripped it in his hand. They all watched the stone sink into pale flesh leaving no mark behind. Finally, a book appeared that had a massive hole torn through the middle. Lucius flinched in recognition.

What surprised them all was another black shadow flowed out of Harry after the book appeared, but it flowed out from his mouth as he bent down to hover over the Dark Lord. With each sliver, the shaking of the Dark Lord’s body lessened. Until finally the Dark Lord’s body was still, silent and barely breathing. They all watched the glow fade from Harry as the boy then slumped forwards, collapsing over the body below him. That body was currently bubbling and reshaping before their eyes.

“Elf! Stay.” Bella called, before the one witness could disappear. She could have sworn she had seen the elf before, but right now she could not place it.

Bella moved forwards and picked up the boy off the bubbling body, and cradled the limp form to her breast. “Elf, come with me.” She did not look to see if the elf followed or not, she just continued until she reached Harry’s room and put the boy back to bed, covering him up to his chin. She then turned towards the old elf. 

“What family do you belong to?” Bella sneered at the disgusting creature.

“Black, Mistress.” the elf said, his eyes were wide and staring at the boy on the bed.

“Then as a Black, I order you to stay here and help the other elves until I call for you.” Bella instructed before asking for its name.

“Kreacher mistress.” the elf replied.

“Go Kreacher” Bella dismissed the elf as she crawled up in the bed and cuddled her charge again. Holding tighter than she had before.

In the ritual room, Severus and Lucius had eyes only for the form that was reshaped on the floor. Severus was very interested in the handsome being that was just finishing. He gathered the cloak and leaned down to cover Tom and help the man to his feet. He was disoriented and not very coherent. So Severus led the man to another room next to Harry's and had Narcissa run a few scans. Narcissa determined Tom was only exhausted magically and physically so Severus crawled in bed and held Tom while the man recovered. Eventually, he too fell asleep.

Tom woke feeling whole for the first time since he was 16. He was a bit alarmed, it felt as if his soul was back and whole. When he tried to sit up, he found he could not, an arm was holding him to the bed. Before he could panic, a rumbly voice from behind him calmed him.

“It’s just me,” Severus’ voice sent a pleasant current across Tom’s ear.

“What happened, did the ritual work?” Tom really wanted to know, but he was afraid of what this feeling whole meant.

“Evidently you neglected to let us know you had split your soul, Tom.” There was a bit of condemnation in Severus’ voice.

“I did not believe it was anyone’s concern.” Tom responded petulantly before sitting up and glaring at the dark man.

Severus sat up, returning the glare, but taking Tom’s hand in his to hold the man there. They would talk about this.

“As one of your mates, this would be something you should have mentioned to me. But, regardless, you did not take into account how this would affect Harry. Since he was also a container for your soul. The ritual was not enough, and the pain you felt, you inflicted on him as well since he came into the ritual room screaming in pain as well. You cannot hide things from mates, Tom.” Severus was watching the other man closely as he talked, taking in every nuance of expression. Tom went from closed off and petulant, to wary, surprised, then guilt.

“How is Harry one of my horcruxes?” Tom asked. If the pain he had felt was mirrored for Harry, he was not sure how they were going to convince the boy to be with them, if all he did was bring the boy pain. Tom looked away, at a loss for what to do, “How did you find out?”

“Harry came into the ritual room screaming with you, but then he was not totally awake. His eyes were white, but he said something along the line of you could not come to him broken, and he was tainted. He somehow gave you back your soul pieces, first one that was in him, then he summoned objects that seemed to contain more of the similar dark slips of souls, and finally he had another inside that was connected to a destroyed black book that also appeared. I do not know how he was a horcrux, but by his words, we cannot have our bond with him, if your soul was not complete. It was obvious that they were soul fragments from what we witnessed. In the end, you are here, whole once again, both in body and soul.” Severus explained.

Tom looked up into deep onyx eyes, he saw disappointment, but he did not see revulsion or rejection. He could work with that. He also knew he would have to cultivate a relationship with not only Harry, but also Severus. Relationships were not something he knew much about, but he would have to figure it out fast before he did something else incorrectly. Trust was earned, and he needed to repair that fast with Severus. So he decided to do something he had never done, tell the man the truth and let the man know about his weakness.

“Where I grew up, it was not easily protected from the ravages of the muggle war. I had to endure the London bombings every summer I returned from Hogwarts. I saw death just about every day I was confined to the orphanage. The headmaster and Dumbledore would not let me stay in the magical world during the summers. I swore to find a way to not die, I am scared of death.” Tom let his fear show as he explained.

Severus had never seen the Dark Lord this open, he reached his hand and cupped the soft cheek. He understood it took a lot of trust for the Dark Lord to show any amount of vulnerability.

“I understand. I have confidence in your abilities, and mine so we will not have to face that fear anytime soon. Now if you are feeling up to it, we can go wake our other mate and see what trouble we have to endure.” 

Consciousness was an uncanny thing. Harry had endured much pain over his young life, from the torture of muggles, to the loss of family and much more. So even swimming in a sea of pain, that spiked every now and then was nothing new for the boy. What was new was his brain finally felt right for the first time ever. Even though his body felt pain, his mind had learned years ago how to push it away so he could think and act. He understood he was unconscious. Harry went over his last memory of the fight in the graveyard. The last thing he remembered was the look of shock and confusion on the Dark Lord’s face. He also had fleeting images of Severus and Tom Riddle floating in his mind, but they did not seem to inspire as much fear in him as he was used to. Harry did his best to center himself, regardless of the pain his body was floating in. He found himself in a white room littered with silvery wisps floating everywhere. When he touched a wisp, he saw one of his own memories. So he concluded he was somewhere inside his own mind. He was appalled at how chaotic it seemed. He wished he could just box up his memories so they could be a bit more organized. 

Harry was surprised to find shelves and boxes before him as soon as the last thought passed his consciousness. So he got started, he boxed up memories and started labeling the boxes. He grouped them by year to start with, then by location and if it was a particularly specific event he added that label as well. It was during this time that Harry noticed a pattern to his memories. He suddenly became very frightened by his discovery. His head was finally clear and he could see that not only was the Dark Lord his enemy, but the Headmaster was as well. The man had done everything to manipulate his life, sending him back to abuse every year, encouraging his more dangerous adventures. Even his friends seemed off in his memories. Too much of an undercurrent of Dumbledore. He reviewed his first memories of the wizarding world and was a bit shocked by his conclusions. Hagrid mentioned how good the headmaster was on too many occasions, and about the same amount of talk was negative about Slytherins and the Dark Lord.

His interactions with the Weasleys were very suspicious. There were no other wizarding families on his side of the station. It was as if they were supposed to be there, like they looked for him specifically. Then Ron’s reaction, he didn’t want to be Harry’s friend, he wanted to be Harry Potter’s friend. Harry remembered how jealous Ron had been that year and it really seemed to fall into place. Hermione was all about Dumbledore, even going so far as to convince the hat to put her in Gryffindor to be like Dumbledore.

  
  


Harry sat down and pulled his knees to his chest. He really had no one who wanted to love him, to take care of him, and this hit Harry hard. Somehow though, while he was lost in his pain, he felt soft reassuring waves coming from outside his mind. He did not know what it was, probably his subconscious trying to comfort him. He was mad at himself for being so weak, he had never been this weak before. Why was he suddenly weak, wanting and needed someone to take care of him? He felt confused, frustrated at himself for wanting someone to take care of him, it felt like a need or a longing he had never felt before.

Harry just sat in his white mind and rocked back and forth. How long had he been unconscious for? Where was he? He understood he was not dead, but he knew he should be. And then there was a hard tug.

Harry blinked his eyes open and just stared. He tilted his head as he examined the bed curtains. They were crisp and clear, dark green with an edging of black. Harry blinked some more, then tilted his head yet again and stared, seeing the folds in the fabric, the shine from the light in the room and almost distinct lines where the threads were woven together. He lifted his hand and touched his face, then he stared at his hand. It was also clear, paler than normal but crystal clear. He touched his face again, the bridge of his nose specifically, his eyes.

“We healed your eyesight little one.” A feminine voice said, highlighted with a bit of amusement.

Harry was speechless. He could see, like really see. No longer were there blurred edges to his vision, and his glasses were not on his face. He could see everything so clearly that it had to have been more than fixing it, he felt as if he had extreme eyesight now.

He turned his head towards the voice, and saw a very beautiful woman with wild black hair that curled everywhere. She was smiling at him so warmly, somewhere in his chest seemed to register a recognition. But he did not recognize her, but somewhere deep inside him did. Harry pushed himself up and tilted his head again, taking in her grey eyes and her smile, her posture. She looked open and friendly, caring even. Harry tossed that thought aside, no one really cared.


End file.
